Secret Smile
by PennCrawford
Summary: His secret smile. Something he only gave me. Hidden in that smile were stolen times and kisses only we knew about. ChuckBlair. Twoshot
1. Chapter 1

Hope you like this. It's a oneshot

* * *

He had this smile. Not the boyish grin Nate possessed. 

Not his trade mark smirk, either but something more, something deeper, truer.

Something he only gave me. Hidden in that smile were stolen times and kisses only we knew about.

Chuck. He wasn't a very complicated person to the outside world. He had sex, drank, and had more sex. No one would suspect anymore from him other than me. I've seen him when there was more than the outside charade he put on for people.

I should know we're not that different at all.

Times when he wouldn't even admit to himself that it hurt that he had been burned from his dad once again just like when my father chooses his sexual escapes with Roman over time with me, the identical feeling we both get when we pull an elaborate plan, or the feeling of euphoria from my first orgasm that sealed Chucks place in my memory.

With our little rendezvous' that followed after he had seemed to change. He seemed more content and happier despite what he was doing to his best friend. I also changed. The important things didn't seem as important anymore. It was like he was my anti-drug that kept all the burdens and idiotic problems at ease.

All I asked was for him to prove himself. Prove to me that he could behave but he couldn't do it so I saw my chance out of the rabbit hole I had dug for myself and went back into Nate's arm.

He doesn't think I saw him when he came up the stairs but I did. I said my lines in Nate's ear loud enough to make sure he heard it. The look on his face is what made me worry. It was a look of betrayal.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monaco. Out of all the places to go he chooses the border of France. It's so like him.

I've been practically begging him not to tell anyone all day but he's ignoring most of my calls.

Finally I receive a text but my mouth drops once it's open

**Who would I tell? **

And there it was a picture of my first love and my chronic sin.

Nate in the same time zone as Chuck completely oblivious to anything out of the ordinary or to whom his best friend was texting.

A half hour later I feel my phone vibrate and my heart jumps to my throat as I see its Nate.

"Blair"

"Nate, where have you been?" I ask convincingly as if I didn't already know he was with Chuck frolicking around Monaco doing god knows what.

"I'm sorry I didn't call it was just a spur of the moment kind of thing"

"What was?"

"After Connecticut Chuck called and I was still pretty stressed out about my family and so I booked a flight to Monaco to meet up with him. I just needed a break."

"And you didn't think you could have talked to me"

"You had a lot going on with your dad bringing his, you know, so I didn't want to put anymore problems on your shoulders" _Nice save _I thought.

"It's fine"

"We're coming back tomorrow morning. If you want you can meet me there and we can start our vacation together then." He said hopefully.

"Sure" I say half-heartedly. "I'll see you there"

The next morning I was there waiting in my cutest outfit for Nate of course not Chuck. I'm fidgeting, I never fidget. As I look to the gate I see Nate running toward me a huge grin in place. I let him pick me up and twirl me around. He finally let me down and I look toward Chuck noticing he wasn't alone.

"So who's this" I ask trying to keep the tenseness out of my voice.

I see him smile towards her. It wasn't the same smile I used to get obviously it was designed for her but the smile didn't reach his eyes. I notice happily

He turned to me and smirked.

He smirked at _me_. I haven't gotten that smirk since before my birthday.

I feel like smacking that smirk off his face. But not only that I feel cold. I feel cold just like the look in his eyes.

"This is Jacqueline"

_Jacqueline, more like Jackal and Hyde. Her face is heinous _

"So, what is she a French maid you brought back with you looking for a job?"

"Blair" I heard Nate say looking at me disapprovingly.

"What, it's just a question"

"It's okay Nathanial, Blair's just probably cranky because her father's lover hogged the bathroom this morning. She looks as if she had had better days."

"Look, all because your hired help from across the seas is over here--"

"Blair, how about we go. I had your Christmas present sent to my house and I'm sure you want to see it." He said quickly trying to avoid the conflict.

"That's so sweet Nate, sure" I said giving him a long passionate kiss feeling Chuck's gaze on me. "Go to the Car I want to get a magazine from the stand over there"

"Alright, I'll see you there"

I turned back around with a satisfied grin to see the sneer on Chuck's face.

"Jacqueline go get a head start to the limo I'll be right there"

After she left he turns to me as if he's going to kiss me in front of all these people so I move to push him away but he grabs my shoulders and his lips move to my ear.

"You're still hungry for it. It's written all over your face."

A shiver ran down my spine and I cursed myself for signaling that he was right. I look back up at him with stubbornness in my eyes.

"And STD will be written all over yours if you sleep with that French whore"

He starts backs away. "Call me when you're done playing house."

"And what makes you think I will"

He points to his face and smiles, that secret smile that knows only what we do.

_We both know I'll call_

_ ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hate it? Love it? Let me know Thanks R&R


	2. 3 on Speed Dial

**This was only supposed to be a one-shot but I had gotten a lot of request to continue and a couple of story alerts so I decided to add one more chapter to this and make it a two shot… hope you enjoy. This chapter is for you guys.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

I was surprised at myself and my discipline for not calling Chuck since he's come back but then again I didn't have to. What was supposed to be couple time for me and Nate for the rest of the vacation turned out to be a string of double dates with my past indiscretion and his pug face French poodle who can hardly understand English.

I love France I do. I visit there as much as I can but out of all the girls in Monaco he chooses a blubbering idiot. I know he has better taste than that, I mean he chose me for god sake.

"Do you really have nothing better to do than follow us around?"

"On the contraire I could care less if you were here I come so my best friend can become more acquainted with Jacqueline, since she will be hanging around for quite awhile."

"Guess the job pays well huh Jacqueline" Receiving a nudge from Nate I quickly replace it with "Oh goodie" I say with the sarcastic undertone still in my voice.

We went to the Palace after for drinks. Jacqueline had gone to the bathroom and Chuck went God knows where. "You know you can try being a little nicer to Jacqueline, I think Chuck really does like her"

"Oh and how do you know that?"

"Because when I asked him why he went to Monaco he said it was because of a girl and when I got there Jacqueline was there. So I'm assuming he meant her."

"Don't assume Nate, it makes you sound foolish."

"Do you know something I don't know?"

"Why would I know something, he's your best friend"

"Just be civil alright"

"Don't try and reprimand me Archibald I'm not five"

"Whoa what is this? A little lovers' quarrel" I hear Chuck say from behind us.

"Shut up Chuck" I say with narrowed eyes

"Touchy, this must be serious"

"Actually it was about you, I was asking Blair over here if she could be more tolerate towards Jacqueline" Nate said

"Funny I was going to ask her the same thing." As Nate finished off his drink Chuck lowered his voice so only I can hear, throwing my familiar words back in my face. "Get a hold of yourself you're acting like a jealous girlfriend."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up the next morning regrettably remembering that tonight once again I have plans with them. The whole situation is driving me crazy. How am I supposed to forget it ever happened if it's staring me right in my face all the time?

The hours passed and I was finally ready when I heard Dorota yell that someone is at the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I say as I descend down the stairs and see Chuck and Jacqueline standing in my hall.

"Your great hospitality Blair, that's what I always loved about you"

"Ha cute, answer the question?"

"Nate is having one his family debacles so he said he would meet us here"

"Ah Chuck what a nice surprise. What are you doing here?" My mother said as she walked through the room and gave Chuck a peck on the cheek.

"Wonderful to see you again Eleanor, we are supposed to be meeting Nate here. That is if it's all right with Blair" he looked up smiling falsely.

"Of course it is" I reply with a tense smile.

"And, who is this lovely lady?"

"Mother stop with the 21 questions"

"So, where are you guys going this evening?" she continued on completely ignoring what I said.

"We are supposed to be going out to dinner but I doubt we will be able to make our reservations seeing as Nate is running so late."

"What are you doing?" I mouthed out to him silently knowing he was lying

"Nonsense you can have dinner here" My unintuitive mother announced

"But they--"

"Blair, go tell Dorota to set up more plates"

As she's walking away I look up at Chuck "What do you think your doing" he winks and follows my mother only replying "This should be interesting"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nate showed up an hour later and we finally got to start dinner, which was as about as uncomfortable as can be. Jacqueline kept feeding Chuck like he was some four year old. It was disgusting. But what made it worse was that he stared at me the whole time, like he enjoyed the sneer that I continually tried to wipe off my face. And as much as I would like to touch and kiss Nate to even the playing field he knew I couldn't because PDA in front of my mother was sure as hell not going to happen.

His gaze wasn't faltering. His dark eyes just kept following every move I made. Finally I couldn't take it anymore.

"Excuse me for a second I need to go check something in my room real quick" I say as I signal for Chuck to follow me.

As I get up the stairs I hear him say that he needed to go to the bathroom. I sit on my bed waiting for him to come in.

When he finally did I stand up and glare at his nonchalant demeanor.

"Will you stop staring at me?"

"You drag me all the way up stairs for that? I think you have ulterior motives"

"I don't do quickies. That's what your French maid downstairs is for, so just stop staring at me"

He moved closer to me in long strides

"Why does it turn you on?"

"You're heinous"

"And you love it" he said as he grazed my shoulder.

"What type of person are you" I say moving back

"Your type obviously"

I look up at him with narrowed eyes and continue. "No I mean to actually do this to your best friend"

The look in his eyes change and the nonchalant act is gone as he grabs me by my shoulders.

"Your other half seeing as you're doing it to your boyfriend and love the rush just as much as I do"

When I didn't say anything he moved his lips centimeters from mine.

"I knew you still hungered for it"

"And how would you know that? I never called"

"But the point is you wanted to"

"That's wishful thinking" I say my pride getting the best of me.

I study him as he purses his lips and then shrugs his shoulders. He stares at me for a few seconds and when I finally think he's going to say something he turns and walks away.

"That's it? You're walking away"

He turns back around and leans on my doorway "I figured you were right you didn't call so why waste my time when there is a girl waiting right downstairs. I hope you can say the same for Nathaniel. We all know how inconsistent he can be" he said and then left

I stood there dumbfounded at Chuck's surprising self-control.

Could he really just let me go like that, so easily?

I felt myself slipping as I recalled when he was the one who was at my birthday party, not Nate

He was the one who bought me the necklace I put on hold

He called me beautiful and acted gently when I cried like an idiot when Nate didn't even show because he was with some blonde bimbo

I slowly found myself opening my phone and pressing 3 on my speed dial. After a few moments and no answer I closed my eyes and instantly regretting what I did.

"Took you long enough" I hear as the door once again opens, Chuck on the other side smiling with that secret smile that I've been finding harder and harder to go without.

---------------------------------------------------------

**There you go I hope you liked it….R&R thanks**


End file.
